With the development of projecting technology, projecting device is evolving in the direction of portability and practicability, and more and more portable projecting devices have appeared in the market. Micro projecting device is constantly upgrading its projection resolution and brightness at the same time of reducing its volume, making its performances gradually closing to that of the traditional projecting device in terms of resolution, brightness, projection area and projection distance.
The resolution and brightness of the portable projecting device increases, at the same time, power consumption increases. In this respect, a heat dissipation fan with larger diameter and more power is needed theoretically to effectively dissipate heat of the projecting device. If a heat dissipation fan with larger diameter and more power is used, its anti-falling capability is significantly reduced at work due to the increase in diameter and speed, likely to damage the heat dissipation fan.
Since the problem of the anti-falling capability of the heat dissipation fan cannot be effectively solved, currently the portable projecting device mainly uses a low-power heat dissipation fan within the projecting device plus an auxiliary heat dissipation device for heat dissipation, which increases the volume of the projecting device and is not conducive to portability and usage.